


Not an angel

by 1wooseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, mention of Johnny, mention of tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: Based on a prompt found online. Dedicated to Jenna~  [also I know that this isn't part of Inked or my other story but I really wanted to write this]





	Not an angel

Humans start out at birth with milk white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. 

“I 100% believe that your blood is blacker than my jeans.” Taeyong said, looking over Yuta’s shoulder as he tried to control his nosebleed. 

Yuta sat up, tissue still covering his nose as he glared at Taeyong. “Are you saying you think I’m a criminal?”

The older boy shrugged and continued to watch as Yuta tried to stop the bleeding. “I wasn’t saying that. I was just saying, that, your blood is probably blacker than black.” 

“You know blood only gets darker the more crimes you commit. I can promise you that I have conducted no crimes.” He said, before removing the tissue and throwing it away before Taeyong could look at the color of it. “How do I know that your blood isn’t blacker than black.”

Taeyong faked shock, placing his hand on his chest as he watched Yuta clean his face up before fixing his shirt collar. “I will let you know that I am an angel, and I have never done anything wrong in my life.”

The other boy gave him a look before making his way out of the bathroom. “Sure, keep telling yourself that, maybe if you keep telling yourself that maybe it will be true.”

The older boy let out a sigh before following Yuta out of the bathroom. “It is true.”

“Is what true?” Ten asked, removing his bag from Yuta’s spot. 

“Taeyong said he is an angel.” Yuta said, sitting back down beside Ten. “Also said that he believes that my blood is blacker than black.”

The younger boy shrugged at Taeyong. “Well he is correct, your blood is probably blacker than black.”

He rolled his eyes before pushing back his chair me. “Shut up Ten, you have no room to talk. Your blood is probably blacker than mine.”

“I have never done a crime.” The younger boy said, folding his arms as a statement. 

Taeyong frowned before leaning over the table. “Isn’t it illegal to have sex in a public place? Or did you forget that Johnny and you did that?”

“H-How did you know that?” He sputtered out, cheeks flustered as he avoided eye contact with Yuta and Taeyong. “Only Johnny and I knew that.”

“Well, you know Johnny has never been good with keeping secrets. Especially when he has had a couple drinks in him.” Taeyong shrugged, looking around the room. “He told me a lot of things that you two have done. and I’m pretty sure not all of it was legal.”

“Blacker than black.” Yuta said.

\--

“What kind of stupid idea is rock climbing as a date.” Yuta grumbled, letting Hansol strap him into the harness. “If I die this will be your fault, you will go to jail for a long ass time.”

Hansol rolled his eyes, tightening the harness causing Yuta to let out a yelp. “You won’t die we are literally not even going that high up.” He stood up, pulling down Yuta’s shirt one final time. “Also, this was kind of your idea remember?”

“I didn’t think you would agree to it, I’m pretty sure that I was a little bit tipsy when I suggest the idea.”

“You were.”

The younger looked down at the harness before shaking his head. “I am going to die.”

Hansol let out another sigh and slapped Yuta on the back. “You are not going to die, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Until we are back in the car, and I’m not dead.” He said, watching as Hansol strapped himself into his own harness. “Only then will I believe you.” 

“You are utterly ridiculous, why do I even like you?” Hansol asked, straightening up and crocking his head. “Like honestly, explain to me why?”

Yuta smiled and stepped closer to Hansol, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know why.” He whispered, before pressing another kiss to his cheek before stepping away. “If we are going to do this we better do it now before I run for the woods.”

He shook his head, grabbing ahold of Yuta’s arm, dragging him over to the rock climbing wall. “Then it’s go time baby.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows as he hooked up the ropes to both of their harnesses. “Just follow my lead, and you won’t die.”

\--

After Hansol unhooked both of their harnesses Yuta let out a happy sigh. “That was terrifying, I never want to do that again.” Hansol looked up at him, before resuming putting away the equipment. “Can our next date be something more calm, like going out to eat chicken?”

“If you want to.” Hansol stated, finally standing up. He wrapped his arm around Yuta’s shoulder, starting to make his way out to the car. “I’m not really a big fan of the chicken joint you like to visit though. It never fails to give me a stomach issues for the rest of the night.”

Yuta rolled his eyes before elbowing Hansol in the side. “You forced me to go rock climbing, you can go to my favorite chicken place one more time.”

“Once again,” Hansol started, opening the door for Yuta. “This was your idea. And you didn’t die or anything, so you have no room to complain.” He said, smiling before shutting the door.

\--

“Horseback riding?” Yuta exclaimed, reading the pamphlet Hansol had handed him. “You are taking me horseback riding for our anniversary?” 

“It said it was a very romantic idea on the website.” He stated, handing Yuta the helmet he had hand picked for him. “And don’t you dare say you will die, because it won’t happen.”

Yuta squinted his eyes before placing the helmet on his head. “I fell off a horse once, who said it won’t happen again.”

The older boy shook his head before reaching over and helping Yuta fasten his chin strap. “It won’t happen again.” He patted the helmet before putting on his own helmet. “Now let's get riding angel.”

\--

Horseback riding had been going smoothly, until the horse Yuta had been riding decided that it was going to buck the boy off. Hansol’s eyes got wide and he stopped his horse, jumping off immediately. “Yuta!” 

The younger boy let out a groan as he sat up. “I told you I was going to die.” He moaned, wincing as he tried to move his leg. “I think I’m going to die.”

“Are you blee-” Hansol broke off when he saw Yuta’s blood coming out of the wound on his knee. “Your blood is black.”

Yuta let out another groan as he tried to cover his wound to stop the bleeding a little bit. “So what?” He said, not looking up at Hansol.

The older boy stood back a little, not really knowing what to do. “Why?”

“Why what?”

Hansol beant down, tentatively taking his jacket off and pressing it against the wound. Allowing for Yuta to take his hand off, as he tried to fumble around for his cell phone. “Why is it black? What crimes have you commited.”

Yuta paused looking up at Hansol, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about how he was going to explain this. “Dude, I have not paid for music since 2006….”

The older boy bit his cheek in an attempt not to smile. “Oh yeah, I forgot that was a crime.”

“Me to, to be honest, me to.” Yuta said, letting out a laugh. “Now, please, can you take me to the hospital this really hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> We will pay $2.25 for someone to write this story with original characters 
> 
> follow me if you want
> 
> @/ sichoeng  
> @/ 1wooseok


End file.
